Firearms, and primarily rifles, shotguns and other long guns, are increasingly being produced with a variety of different stock configurations or designs, ranging from traditional full length shoulder stocks to pistol grips and to folding stocks and other designs. There has also been an increasing demand for aftermarket gunstocks that allow owners to customize firearms for more comfortable fit and feel, and/or to adapt firearms to varying mission requirements. Recently, firearms have made use of a sliding joint, such as a “T-slot,” and locking screws to facilitate attachment and removal of the gunstock. For example, the FN-M240 machine gun includes a slotted connection arrangement.
Most rifle and shotgun stocks, however, generally are not designed to be readily removable, and are instead secured in place with screws, bolts, etc. that require specialty tools for removal. Existing arrangements also require significant time and effort to remove or change out the stock, and change out often must be done by a trained gunsmith. Such limitations discourage removal, replacement, and change out of conventional stock configurations, especially while in the field.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a firearm stock connector that facilitates the efficient, rapid and secure change out of a firearm stock without requiring specialized tools and/or training.